Library
by LeafandFlower
Summary: Melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain, melepaskannya secara keseluruhan, sebuah 'hadiah' untuk jujur kepadanya, semua perasaan semanis madu dan sepahit kopi, semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika tidak adanya perpustakaan. Pair: Kuroko TetsuyaxOC (Misaki Haizaki) Done edited


Library

.

.

.

.

" Berawal dari buku, dan berakhir dengan cinta "

.

.

.

.

Karya _LeafandFlower_

.

.

.

.

Genre: Friendship &amp; Romance

PoV: Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader ( Misaki Haizaki )

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata / ooc .-. Harap maklumi saya karena saya masih pemula..

.

.

.

.

Reader PoV

Di pagi itu, seperti biasa aku selalu pergi ke perpustakaan di kotaku untuk membaca novel kesukaanku sekaligus mencari tugas yang diberikan oleh guruku kemarin. Perpustakaan? Yap,, karena hari ini libur, aku selalu datang ke perpustakaan ini untuk membaca buku dan mengerjakan tugas, karena aku memang tidak suka berada di tempat yang bisa dibilang ramai akan suara melainkan aku lebih suka berada di tempat yang tenang, damai, sejuk, dan tentu saja tidak ada yang akan menggangguku.

Sejenak aku berkeliling mengitari rak – rak yang penuh dengan buku, akhirnya aku tersenyum saat melihat buku yang kucari – cari akhirnya ketemu juga. Saat ingin mengambilnya, entah apakah aku yang terlalu pendek atau tempatnya yang sangat tinggi membuatku tidak bisa mengambil buku yang cukup tebal itu.

"Ayolah, sedikit lagi.. " Kataku sembari berjinjit dan berusaha mengambil buku tersebut

Eh,

Ada tangan yang mengambilkan buku itu? Huh, padahal aku ingin membaca buku itu. Karena merasa buku itu akan dibawa orang tersebut, akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju rak buku yang lain berharap menemukan buku yang lebih menarik dari buku itu.

Grep..

" Chotto.. " Kata pemuda itu sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan erat.

Eh, ada apa?

" Ne? " Kataku seraya membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihatnya.

Oh, pria ini sangat manis sekali. Ingin aku mencubit pipinya yang tirus berwarna putih pucat yang senada dengan kulitnya. Rambutnya berwarna _baby_ _blue _membuat pria bersurai biru ini terlihat kawai. Dan aku segera berusaha menutupi mukaku yang bersemu merah karena pergelangan tanganku dipegang olehnya dengan muka datar.

" Anoo.. Ini bukunya,, " Katanya sambil menyodorkan buku yang ingin aku ambil tadi.

Lho, jadi dia mengambilkannya untukku? Bukan untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Eh,, arigatou.. " Kataku sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Setelah aku tersenyum manis, aku berjalan ke meja perpustakaan yang dekat dengan jendela agar aku bisa membaca dengan tenang. Samar – samar aku melihat mukanya yang bersemu merah seperti tomat yang sudah matang. Hihihi.. Lucu juga pemuda itu?

* * *

Aku masih sibuk dengan Light Novel yang baru dibelikan oleh kakaku. Ia membelikannya karena nilaiku sangat sempurna pada waktu UAS kemarin. Karena aku butuh tempat yang tenang agar aku bisa membacanya, maka aku putuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan di kotaku dan duduk ditempat yang biasanya aku tempati.

"Anoo.. apakah tempat ini kosong " Tanya seorang pemuda kepadaku

"Hemm.. " Kataku sambil membaca Novel.

Karena aku penasaran siapa yang duduk disebelahku, aku meliriknya sebentar..

Eh,, bukannya dia ini..

" Bukankah kamu yang kemarin? "

" Iya, boleh aku tau namamu? " Tanyaku penasaran

" Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku "

" Yoroshiku nee Kuroko-kun. Namaku Misaki Haizaki "

" Yoroshiku Misaki-san, apa yang dibaca Misaki-san sekarang? "

" Oohh.. Ini? Ini Light Novel pemberian kakakku, aku tak bisa membacanya dalam keadaan ramai, makanya aku datang kesini untuk membaca buku ini " Kataku panjang lebar kearah Kuroko-kun

" Ohh,, " Katanya seraya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya

Lalu, Kuroko-kun juga bercerita tentang Light Novel yang pernah dia baca dan sekaligus merekomendasikannya untuk aku baca. Aku pikir ini bagus karena aku bisa menambah teman. Setelah itu, kami terlarut dalam buku yang masing – masing kami baca.

* * *

Semenjak perkenalan itu, aku dan Kuroko-kun mulai akrab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Dan setiap kali aku ingin membeli sebuah Light Novel, Kuroko-kun selalu ikut denganku. Jadi bisa dibilang kita berdua mulai menjalin sebuah persahabatan semenjak perkenalan di perpustakaan itu. Hingga suatu hari..

" Ne, Misaki-san "

" Iya, ada apa Kuroko-kun? " Jawabku sambil membaca judul – judul Light Novel yang tertata rapi dirak – rak buku toko ini. Kami sekarang berada di sebuah toko buku karena Kuroko-kun yang memintaku untuk menemaninya.

" Emm,, apakah besok Misaki-san ada acara? " tanyanya dengan muka datar

" Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa? "

" Kalau begitu, besok tolong temani aku "

" Eh, kemana? "

" Jalan – jalan, besok pagi kutunggu didepan perpustakaan kota "

" Hm,, ok deh.. " Tak apalah, toh juga aku tidak ada acara sama sekali.

* * *

" Kuroko-kun " Aku duduk disebelahnya. Kami sekarang berada di taman kota dengan desiannya yang klasik. Dan aku juga telah mengantongi sebuah buku Sejarah yang aku beli ditoko buku bersama Kuroko-kun tadi sebelum kami berada ditaman ini. Sedangkan Kuroko-kun juga membeli sebuah buku, kalian pasti tau kan dia membeli apa? Light Novel lagi -_-

" Nani? " Katanya sambil menyeruput Vanila Shake sedangkan aku meminum Milk Tea yang kami beli tadi. Mukanya masih datar, sedatar teflon mungkin?

" Apakah itu Akashi-kun?" Tanyaku menunjuk seseorang. Akashi-kun? Yap, dia adalah teman tim basket Kuroko-kun dan aku juga mengenalnya karena dia adalah teman 1 kelasku.

Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menarik tanganku untuk menemuinya. Aku yang kaget atas tingkah lakunya lalu mengikutinya sambil menutupi semburat merah yang berada di mukaku.

" Ukh,, sial. Kenapa Kuroko-kun membuatku malu begini? " Kataku didalam batin

" Oh, yo Tetsuya. Apakah kamu mengenal Tetsuya, Misaki? Lalu kenapa kalian berpegangan tangan seperti itu? " Katanya sambil menyeringai setelah melihat tanganku yang digenggam erat oleh Kuroko.

Kuroko-kun yang mendengarkan itu langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tanganku. Sekilas aku bisa melihat semburat merah dimukanya yang mirip dengan rambut Akashi-kun tapi ia bisa menutupinya dengan _poker face_nya. Huh, dasar muka triplek..

" Ohh, tadi Kuroko-kun hanya mengajakku jalan kesini untuk menemuimu. Itu saja kok Akashi-kun " Jelasku sambil meminum Milk Teaku

*Reader:Kenapa Milk Tea lagii?!-_-* *Author:Aelah, kan ceritanya disitu kamu suka sma Milk Tea, yaudah gue lanjutin..*

" Hmm.. " Kata Akashi-kun

" Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan disini? " Tanya Kuroko-kun penasaran. Sebenernya sih aku juga penasaran, tapi aku takut untuk menanyakannya. Makanya, aku menunggu Kuroko-kun untuk bertanya pada Akashi-kun

" Tak apa. Hanya berjalan – jalan disini. Mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiranku yang sedang kacau " Katanya sambil duduk sambil memejamkan mata dikursi taman

Setelah mendengarkan jawaban dari Akashi-kun, akupun juga memejamkan mataku seperti Akashi-kun dan merasakan udara sejuk yang meniup-niup rambutku. Sedangkan Kuroko-kun berbicara dengan Akashi-kun walaupun Akashi-kun membalasnya sambil menutup matanya.

* * *

From: Akashi Seijuuro  
To: Misaki Haizaki

Temui aku diatap sekolah sekarang! Tidak ada kata tapi - tapian karena aku tak menerima penolakan darimu Misaki Haizaki. Dan kau tau aku, perintahku itu Mutlak!

* * *

" Sshh.. Ada apa dengan Akashi sih? Kenapa tiba – tiba dia menyuruhku datang ke tempatnya. Padahal aku mau pulang cepat untuk hari ini " omelku dalam batin

Setelah membaca sms dari Akasi,aku lalu merapikan barang – barangku lalu pergi ke atap sambil menekuk mukaku.

Huft.. Dasar Akashi-kun..

* * *

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Akashi-kun? " Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi

" Hmm,, tak ada "

" Hah? Apakah aku salah dengar Akashi-kun? Kau menyuruhku datang kesini tapi tak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan? Huh,, lebih baik aku pul- " Kata – kataku terhenti karena..

Tuk

"Jika kau tak diam, aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini! " Katanya dengan nada rendah dan tatapan sedingin es

Aku pun terdiam sambil memegang jidatku yang dipukul oleh Akashi menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

" Um.. " Jawabku sambil menundukkan wajahku

" Jangan berani menundukkan wajahmu. Tatap mataku sekarang! " Katanya sambil mengambil daguku lalu mendangakkan mukaku agar menghadap mukanya.

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat iris _heteroktom_nya sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Akashi memperlakukanku seperti ini?

" Karena kau sudah membuatku marah, kau harus mengikuti perintahku. " Katanya dengan suara baritonnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Ehh, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Wajahnya semakin dekat, semakin dekat..

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

0,5 cm

Sekarang aku sudah bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang berhembus mengenai mukaku. Mungkin mukaku sudah seperti warna rambutnya, atau lebih?

" Kau harus berpura – pura menjadi pacarku. "

Hah?

" Apakah ada alasan yang jelas kenapa kau mau berpura – pura menjadi pacarku Akashi Seijuuro? "

" Ada 2 " Katanya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku lalu melihat kesekitar sekolah dari atas sini

Ia menghela nafas

" Yang pertama aku sedang bosan, jadi mungkin melakukan sedikit permainan denganmu akan menghiburku " Katanya sambil menyeringai

Aku menelan ludahku mendengar jawabannya serta melihat seringainya

" Yang kedua, aku ingin mengetes seseorang "

" Hah? "

" Kau akan tau suatu hari nanti.. " Katanya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku

" Misaki Haizaki "

Ia lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang kebingungan. Ketika sampai didepan pintu, ia berhenti sambil berkata..

" Aku tak menerima penolakan darimu, karena perintahku itu- "

" Mutlak " Aku memotong perkataannya dengan nada jengkel

" Anak pintar "

Sekilas aku bisa melihat seringainya sebelum ia meninggalkanku, tidak. Aku tidak tau apakah yang terlukis diwajahnya itu seringai atau senyuman. Yang jelas aku masih bingung dengan tingkah lakunya..

Akashi PoV

" Latihan hari ini cukup! " Aku berteriak memberitahu seluruh anggota tim basketku.

" Akashi-kun "

" Ada apa Tetsuya? "

" Bisakah nanti kita pulang bersama? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. "

" Oke " Kataku sembari berjalan ke arah ruang ganti

Aku menyeringai puas..  
Aku akan membuat permainan ini semakin seru

Kalian pasti bertanya, bagaimana aku memulai permainan ini? Aku hanya merasa bahwa Kuroko menyukai temanku Misaki, tapi sepertinya ia tak berani mengungkapkannya. Jadi aku membuat permainan ini agar ia berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Misaki.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Tetsuya? " Tanyaku to the point setelah mengantarkannya membeli Milk Shake

" Anoo.. sebenarnya apakah Akashi-kun berteman dengan Misaki-san? " Tanya Tetsuya sambil menyeruput Milk Shakenya

" Misaki? Misaki Haizaki? "

" Ya "

Sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku melihat Tetsuya. Oh, dia pasti ingin memastikan hubunganku dengan Misaki. Lumayan juga caramu Kuroko. Oke, aku akan melancarkan aksiku dalam permainan ini. Aku akan membuatnya cemburu, alasannya? karena kebetulan aku sedang bosan. Tak apa kan?

Aku menyeringai sambil menjawab " Tidak, dia bukan temanku.. "

Aku diam sebentar

" Tapi dia pacarku "

" Oh, souka.. " Kata Tetsuya sambil mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya

Sekilas aku dapat melihat perubahan air mukanya setelah aku bilang bahwa Misaki adalah pacarku. Dan aku juga melihat dia mengepalkan tangannya. Benar kan dugaanku? Aku selalu benar dalam setiap hal..

Aku menyeringai  
Sepertinya permainan ini akan semakin seru..

Reader PoV

" Ohayou Misaki-san " Sapa Kuroko

" Ohayou Kuroko-kun, " Sapaku sambil tersenyum masam. Entah Kuroko melihatnya atau tidak, tapi kenyataannya aku sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa aku berpura – pura berpacaran dengan Akashi.

" Apakah Misaki-san baik – baik saja? "

" Um.. " Jawabku lesu

Hee? Kenapa rasanya ada yang menyentuh dahiku? Apa yang kaulakukan Kuroko-kun? Ada apa denganmu?

" Sepertinya Misaki-san tidak panas "

Kuroko-kun baka

" Aku tidak demam Kuroko-kun. Dan aku kan sudah bilang tadi jika aku baik – baik saja. Jadi, jangan menghawatirkanku " Aku mengambil tangannya yang sedang memegang dahiku lalu menggenggamnya erat. Setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

" Gomen "

" Ohayou, Misaki "

Hah? Siapa itu?

" Ohayou Akashi-kun " sapa Kuroko

Akashi?! Aku harus cepat – cepat pergi dari sini sebelum..

Grep..

" Kau mau kemana, Misaki Haizaki? " Tanya Akasi sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku agar aku tak jauh – jauh dari dia.

Aku terlambat melarikan diri darinya.

Sebenarnya aku sedang menundukkan kepalaku sambil menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tau siapa yang bertanya kepadaku, dengan mendengar suara _bariton_nya saja aku sudah bisa mengenalinya.

" Ettoo.. " Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mungkinkah mukaku sudah semerah tomat yang sedang masak?

" Ada apa dengan mukamu? " Tanya Akashi sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku ditambah dengan seringainya yang membuatku merinding.

Jika kalian melihat kami dari jarak jauh dan dengan posisi seperti ini mungkin kalian akan mengira bahwa aku dan Akashi sedang berciuman tapi kenyataannya tidak. Ia menyediakan sedikit ruangan untuk bernafas dan menatap lekat matanya. Apakah Kuroko mengira bahwa aku dan Akashi sedang berciuman?

" Tak apa – apa. Mungkin efek kepanasan " Jawabku dengan nada rendah

" Lihatlah Kuroko-kun " Bisiknya seduktif ditelingaku

Akupun menuruti perintah Akashi dan melirik Kuroko

Ada apa dengan air muka itu? Kenapa sepertinya dia tak menyukai kehadiran Akashi?

" Anoo, selamat Misaki-san dan Akashi-kun "

Hah? Apa yang ia katakan?

" Untuk apa Kuroko-kun? " Tanyaku bingung

" Bukankah kalian berpacaran? Akashi-kun yang memberitahuku kemarin "

Deg..  
Kenapa setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko, rasanya sangat sakit? Kenapa aku kecewa? Kenapa aku ingin menangis?

" Arigatou Tetsuya, ayo Misaki.. " Akashi lalu menarikku

Karena aku masih kebingungan, aku hanya mengikutinya saja

* * *

" Haiza-chan! " Panggil salah satu sahabatku

" Nani? " Tanyaku sambil membereskan buku – buku yang berserakan dimejaku

" Apakah kamu bawa bento? Makan bareng yuk sama yang lainnya.. " Ajaknya sambil tersenyum kepadaku

" Umm.. Tunggu sebentar ya.. " Kataku sambil mengambil bentoku

Drtt.. Drtt.. Drtt..

Apa – apaan sih? Siapa yang sms aku disaat istirahat seperti ini?!

* * *

From: Akashi Seijuuro  
To: Misaki Haizaki  
Cepatlah keatas atap sekarang! Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab hari ini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kuberi waktu 5 menit untuk sampai disini. Dan jangan terlambat!

* * *

Bakashiiii! Kenapa dia tidak bisa memberitahuku tanpa mendadak!

" Ettoo.. Gomennasai, aku tak bisa makan siang bersamamu dan yang lainnya. Aku ada urusan mendadak "

" Ohh, tak apa – apa. Aku mengerti kok Haiza-chan "

" Baiklah, sampaikan salamku kepada yang lainnya yaa.. Jaa.. "

" Ha'i.. Jaa ne Haiza-chan "

.

.

.

.

" Sekarang apa lagi Akashi-kun? " Tanyaku to the point setelah kami selesai memakan bento kami

" Kau masih bertanya-tanya kan, kenapa air muka Tetsuya seperti itu? " Kata Akashi to the point

" Um.. "

" Sebenarnya dia itu menyukaimu, tapi dia tak berani mengungkapkannya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

" Aku? Maksudnya? "

" Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu terhadap Tetsuya? "

" Jangan – jangan kau melakukan permainan konyol ini agar membuat Kuroko-kun cemburu? " Tanyaku menyelidiki

" Yaa, bisa dibilang begitu. Jadi jawaban setelah kau mengetahui perasaan Tetsuya ada di dirimu sendiri. Ayo, kekelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan bunyi"

" Um.. " aku mengikuti Akashi sambil berpegangan tangan

Sekilas aku bisa melihat murid – murid disekolahan kami bergosip ria tentang kami disepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Sedangkan kami cuek – cuek saja dan tetap berjalan sambil berbicara dan tersenyum bersama. Aku juga melihat Kuroko yang melihat kami dengan tatapan tidak suka? Atau cemburu? Yang jelas aku belum tau apa balasanku untuk perasaannya..

Kuroko PoV

Aku sedang berbicara dengan Aomine-kun tentang kerja kelompok yang diberikan oleh guruku sebelum istirahat tadi

" Aku malas Tetsu, aku ingin tidur saja " Akh.. sial. Aomine-kun selalu saja seperti ini.

Baiklah, mau tidak mau aku akan mencarinya nanti sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan sekolah. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tak ke perpustakaan kota? Aku hanya merasa bosan kesana, dan juga kemungkinan bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Misaki-san juga 50% jadi aku akan berusaha melupakan Misaki-san dengan sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan sekolah yang mungkin tak akan dikunjunginya.

Aku menghela nafasku dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Aomine-kun  
Aku melihat sepasang pasangan kekasih sedang berjalan bersama

Melihat mereka yang berpegangan tangan sambil berbicara lalu tersenyum bersama

Kenapa hanya menatap mereka mampu membuatku sakit, dan mungkin sangat sakit

Chotto matte..  
Bukankah mereka..

Siapa lagi jika bukan Akashi Seijuuro dan Misaki Haizaki

Aku tersenyum masam

" Ada apa Tetsu? "

"Iiee,, nandemonai " Jawabku dengan memasang _poker face_ agar Aomine-kun tak menyadarinya

Aku bisa melihat orang – orang disekitar sini membicarakan mereka tetapi kelihatannya mereka membiarkannya saja

Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku kalah dari Akashi. Kalah mendapatkannya.

Tanganku mengepal, aku cemburu

Aku harus mendapatkannya

Tanpa merusak persahabatanku dengan Akashi-kun

Dan akan kujadikan dia menjadi milikku

Agar tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuhnya

Reader PoV

Sepulang sekolah aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Arrgghh.. aku sampai tidak bisa konsentrasi pada waktu pelajaran dimulai sampai pelajaran terakhir. Aku tak ingin peringkatku sebagai murid teladan turun hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Mungkinkah Akashi mengetahuinya? Masa bodoh lah..

Aku mengelilingi rak buku di perpustakaan sekolahku berharap menemukan buku yang cocok untuk kubaca. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tak ke perpustakaan kota? Aku malas saja kesana, dan juga kemungkinan bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Kuroko juga 50% jadi aku memilih kesini saja sampai pikiranku sedikit pulih.

" Ah, sepertinya buku ini bagus " Kataku sambil mengarahkan tanganku ke tempat buku yang ingin kuambil.

Eh, tangan siapa ini? Apakah ia ingin mengambil buku ini juga? Tapi tangannya kenapa memegang tanganku?

" Ah.. gomennasai " Kataku tersentak sambil menjauhkan tanganku dari dia

Author PoV

"Ah, gomennasai " Katamu tersentak sambil menjauhkan tanganmu lalu melihat seseorang yang memegang tanganmu

" Kuroko-kun " Katamu sambil membulatkan matamu

" Misaki-san chotto " Kata Kuroko yang memegang tanganmu karena kamu ingin melarikan diri darinya.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Cepatlah, aku tak punya banyak waktu " Katamu sambil menundukkan mukamu. Tak punya banyak waktu? Itu hanya akal – akalanmu saja agar kamu bisa menjauh dari Kuroko karena entah kenapa kamu sangat kesal dengan Kuroko hari ini.

" Mungkin Misaki-san sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini agar beban didiriku bisa berkurang " Kata Kuroko sambil menggengam erat kedua tanganmu

" Eh? " Karena kamu bingung dengan jawaban dari Kuroko kamu pun mendongakkan wajahmu lalu menatap Kuroko.

Wajah Kuroko lalu mendekat ke wajahmu

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

" Aku menyukaimu Misaki Haizaki. Aku cemburu melihatmu berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang. Bukan milik orang lain " Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis

0,5 cm

Cup

Kuroko mencium bibirmu dengan lembut. Kamu yang kaget atas kelakuan Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam sambil menikmati ciuman Kuroko. Kecupan dan lumatan yang diberikan Kuroko sangatlah lembut dan juga manis. Kamu pun mulai membalas ciuman dari Kuroko yang terkesan pelan walaupun kamu ragu – ragu untuk membalasnya. Tetapi semakin kamu membalasnya, Kuroko lalu memperdalam ciumannya, jadi kamu hanya bisa terdiam menikmati ciuman dan kecupan yang diberikan Kuroko dan memejamkan matamu.

Kuroko PoV

Aku lalu melepas ciumanku dari bibirnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku mencium gadis yang jelas – jelas milik sahabatku. Entah kenapa aku melakukannya, tapi yang jelas tubuhku sendiri yang melakukannya dan aku tak habis pikir kenapa aku melakukannya. Terlihat mukanya yang bersemu merah, dan mungkin mukaku juga tapi aku bisa menutupnya dengan _poker face _yang aku miliki. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau seperti daun dan panjang itu tertiup angin yang berhembus entah dari mana. Matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya sangatlah indah dan bersinar. Arrgghh.. apa yang aku pikirkan?

" Aku juga.. "

Hah?

" Aku juga menyukaimu Kuroko Tetsuya " Katanya sambil memelukku erat

Aku sangat senang karena ia membalas perasaanku. Aku ingin membalas pelukannya tetapi bayangan Akashi-kun terlintas di pikiranku.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun? Kamu dan dia kan sudah... " Kata – kataku terpotong karena ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirku

" Itu salah.. Aku dan Akashi hanya berteman. " Katanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dadaku

Senang. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku tak menyangka ia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku.

Ia merenggangkan pelukannya, lalu menciumku sekilas. Ia lalu tersenyum setelah melakukan itu. Manis, sangat manis yang membuatku menciumnya lagi.

Kali ini ciumanku berbeda. Aku menciumnya secara perlahan dan memperdalam lumatan. Aku melakukannya seolah – olah ia adalah benda berharga dan sangat rapuh. Tanganku berpindah ke tengkuknya, lalu memberinya sedikit dorongan agar ciuman ini semakin dalam. Berbagi kehangatan dan berbagi rasa kasih sayang, itulah yang kami lakukan saat ini.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku lalu berbisik di telinganya

" Sekarang kau milikku Misaki Haizaki. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku " Kataku sambil tersenyum

Ya itu benar  
Dirimu  
jiwamu  
adalah milikku  
Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku  
Karena, perasaan ini  
Tak akan hilang  
Dan tentunya kau juga merasakannya  
Misaki Haizaki

End

* * *

Haaahh,, akhirnya selesai juga.. *bantingtubuhkeataskasur*

Maaf buat para reader jika kecewa dengan endingnya yang seperti ini atau mungkin kurang wow gitu? Atau mungkin karakter Akashi dan Kurokonya yang bisa dibilang OOC? Atau mungkin alurnya yang abstrak bin absurd? .-. Pokoknya saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.. Sumimasen, sumimasen *nirugayasakurai*

Saya bikin ff ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari _Usei, Green Maple, HoshiKirari, Kisa Kitakore, _dan semua ff Kuroko no Basuke yang saya baca akhir – akhir ini.. Arigatou minna \ (^_^) /

Dan agar saya bisa berkembang tolong di review yaa..

Jaa nee.. *lambaikantangan*

~LeafandFlower~ Chapter done edited^^


End file.
